An Offer She Wouldn't Refuse
by Carb0408
Summary: Bella, with the help of her mate, seeks revenge for the death of her father and the loss of her human life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**A.N. I know I haven't updated my regular stories in quite awhile, but I have a good reason. LOL. My husband is home after being overseas for the past 8 months. I've been spending time with him (obviously) before he leaves again. So I thought I would post all the contest one-shots I have participated with, to hold you over until I can get back to updating my other stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

I stood behind them, watching them as they watched some movie on the T.V. She was leaning into his side, while his arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She giggled when he leaned in and whispered something into her ear and burrowed even closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

I could feel my anger rise and only his voice stopped me from revealing myself. "Love, you need to calm down." Glancing quickly in his direction, I nodded and decided it was time to play, to put my plan into action. "Thanks, Nik," I said, looking back at the couple on the couch. "It's time. Ready to play?"

Moving my hair to the side, he whispered into my neck. "I was born ready, Isa." He gave his mark on my neck a little nibble before moving to stand next to me again. I moaned and might have whimpered at the loss of his mouth on my skin. I almost said screw it and dragged him to the floor, but then he smirked and I snapped back to reality. He knew what he did to me. "Ass," I bit out and tuned back into the scene in front of me.

She was practically sitting in his lap now, with her legs draped over his and her arm wrapped around his stomach. _What a whore_, I thought. It was just a few hours ago she was kissing and loving on his brother. Shaking my head, I walked around the couch and sat next to her, lightly ghosting my hand down her back. She wiggled, readjusted her shirt and got even closer to him. I giggled. This is going to be fun.

I got up and moved to his side. Leaning in, so my face was a couple of inches from hers, I gently sighed, allowing my breath to lightly caress her face. Her nose twitched and she reached up with her hand and rubbed it. Laughing, I breathed out again, only this time a little longer. I watched as she shook her head slightly before turning her attention to the movie once again.

When he moved to kiss her forehead, I took the opportunity to breath heavily at the same time. "**Why were you breathing so heavily, Damon?"** the doppelganger asked. He looked at her with confused eyes. "**I wasn't," he replied**. "You o.k., Elena?" She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Nevermind. I must be imagining things."

"O.k.," he shrugged. "How about I get you something to drink, help you relax?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." She kissed him lightly and smiled when he nuzzled his nose against hers. I gagged at the display and looked at Nik. He seemed to think it was disgusting as well, if the absolute disgust written on his face was anything to go by.

While he was gone, Nik and I decided to have even more fun. Making sure my cloaking spell was still in effect first, we started to make little noises in the room. A creak of the floorboard here, gust of wind there and we had the little copykat starting to fidget. Nik smirked when he caught the barely there smell of fear in her blood and decided to up the fear factor a little bit more. He opened and slammed the nearest door, making Elena jump and call out for Damon.

"What is it, Elena?"

"Where did you go?" she asked, looking around the room.

"To get you a drink. I told you that." He grabbed her face between both his hands, forcing her to meet his concerned gaze. "What is going on? What has you so spooked?"

"I , uh, I just heard a door slam. I thought you left me here." I rolled my eyes. Always with the abandonment issues with that one.

"I didn't leave. This house is old, you probably just heard it settling or shifting. There is a storm coming, so the wind has picked up."

"You're right. I'm being silly. Let's finish the movie."

"I have a better idea of what we can do," Damon smirked what he thought was a sexy grin and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Thank god I didn't eat before coming here tonight.

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" she asked, pushing his back against the couch and climbing into his lap so that she was straddling him. "I think you know," he growled. Just as he was leaning in towards her, Nik slammed another door.

I had tears running down my face, laughing at Damon's reaction. He jumped up so fast, that he unintentionally dumped the doppelganger's ass to the floor. Not bothering to look at her, he reached down and pulled her to her feet. "Stefan!" he yelled out. "If that's you, show yourself!"

Nik made his way to my side, barely containing his glee at seeing the elder Salvatore slowly losing his shit. When Damon didn't get a response, he told Elena to stay put while he had a look around. She nodded and wrapped her arms around her middle. Nik followed Damon out and I stayed with the whimpering mess. I slowly walked around her, lightly grazing her here and there. A little touch on the shoulder. She jerked away. A tug on her hair. She screeched, running her fingers through it. Some heavy breathing on her neck and she was falling over herself, running out of the room.

"DAMON! DAMON! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I jogged after her, following her screams and the mess she was leaving in her wake. I watched as she ran upstairs and into a bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Her scream led me to her, already knowing that Nik took care of the elder Salvatore, but not knowing what he did to him.

I couldn't keep the laughter in, when I saw Elena sitting on the bed, covers up to her waist and screaming looking at her lover's head in her hands.

I looked around and saw Nik standing in the bathroom's door way. I smirked. "I knew it was a bad idea to let you watch the GodFather last night."

He chuckled. "I couldn't let the opportunity pass." He stalked towards me, putting his phone in his pocket as he did. "I recorded it. Figured the Ripper would like to watch a little movie when we get home." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He pulled away first. "Finish this up, love. I want to go home." I nodded and made my way to the now crying Elena. Leaning in I breathed one more time on her neck. "Oh God. What do you want? Who are you?!" she screamed, scratching at her neck where my touched her skin.

I whispered the words needed to remove the spell and stood before her, allowing her to see me for the first and last time tonight.

"Isabella?" Aw, how cute. She looks confused. "Hello, Elena."

"You? You did this? Why?"

"I think we both know the answer to that. You, Elena, are the reason I did this."

"Me?"

"Yes, Elena. Because of you, I not only lost my father but I lost my human life. Now, while I love Nik, I would have loved to have been able to make the choice of when I transitioned into a witch/vampire hybrid, not have it taken away because you couldn't control yourself. I guess, once a Petrova, always a Petrova," I sneered.

"Nik, bring out the rest of Damon's body. I think she'll want to be reunited with her lover."

Nik disappeared into the bathroom, returning with the lifeless and headless corpse of Damon. Elena grabbed her head and curled into a ball muttering to herself. "No no no no no no," was all she kept repeating. Nik laid the body next to her and backed away.

"Elena, it's time to join your fallen lover. Don't worry. I'll make it quick." I promised, as I pulled her up and sat behind her. I grabbed her hair and yanked her head to the side, baring her neck to me. I sunk my teeth into the soft flesh, enjoying the feel of it giving way to my sharp fangs. I drained her and let her body fall. I licked my lips and made my way to Nik grabbing his hand in mine when I stopped in front of him.

"Let's go home, Nik."


End file.
